The New Girl ((DISCONTINUED))
by xXSoulDragonXx
Summary: There's a new girl at SingleTown High and has caught the attention of the MBC, especially a certain blue haired one. Will sparks fly and love arise? Or will someone be heart broken? And what happens when an alien gets involved? Plz R&R to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA**

The mbc were having a normal day at school in science class. "Ok class, we have a new student, this is Maria." Mr. Fusster announced then a girl with dark chocolate hair pinned in a low pony tail and matching innocent eyes walked in, she had milk chocolate skin but the way the sun reflected off her made her look like she was glowing and she had a scar on her left eyebrow, she wore a sky blue short sleeve uniform shirt and a knee long navy blue skirt with light blue converse high tops. "Good morning, Mr. Fusster." Maria greeted with a small smile then turned back to the class.

"Now go find an empty seat so we can move on with today's lesson." Mr. Fusster said as he continued writing the assignment on the board she scanned the class for an empty seat and found one next to a boy with what look liked, Indigo hair. Walking over, her footsteps not making a sound, she sat down next him somehow knowing that one sat there after getting out her notebook and blue pen she started writing down today's lesson then she thought to herself _'This is going to be a interesting day…'._

**After third period**

A girl with smooth caramel colored skin and coco brown hair that reached her hips with sweet hazel eyes wore a white short sleeve shirt with "S K" printed golden in script on the front underneath a gold jacket that stopped at her waist with the letter "S" on the back in silver and she wore a plaid yellow mini skirt with white knee long leggings and to top it off, she was wearing yellow, white, and silver Nikes, was putting her stuff away in her locker when Maria had walked up to her. "Uh, excuse me umm…." The girl grinned. "Sam, my name is Sam" Maria smiled sheepishly. "Uh, yeah Sam can you tell me where the restroom is?" She asked kind of shy, Sam just smiled.

"Yeah, go straight down this hall, then make a right, and continuing down that hall you're gonna have to count ten doors then you make a left and you see a door that say Girls Bathroom." She directed her it took a few seconds for Maria to gather this information then as if signaling that she had finished she looked at Sam "Thank you." And she headed to the restroom. "Your welcome." She finished putting her stuff away when she heard someone say her name.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Asked a girl with soft milky skin, bondi blue eyes that sparkled, and long wavy amber yellow that reached her mid back, she wore a plain pigment green elbow length shirt underneath a brink pink sweatshirt and a power green belt with denim jeans that were a little long so they covered a bit of her pink, silver, and white Jordans as she walked towards and was now next to Sam.

"Hey Cathy, nothin' much." She was quiet for a while, Cathy sensed that something was on her mind. "What's up Sam? You're not usually this quiet." She looked at Cathy. "Nothin' is just, don't get me wrong or anything but I think the new girl is a goodie-goodie." Cathy gave her a confused look. "How so?" She asked, now curious. "Well for one thing, the way she dresses and also the way she talks for example, this morning she said to Mr. Fusster good morning and she asked me before you came, could I tell her where the restroom was, she's just so polite and also so shy." Sam explained. "You got a point, but you never know." Cathy replied. "Yeah, you're probably right." Sam agreed, and then they headed to lunch.

**Meanwhile with Maria**

Maria went into a bathroom stall with a plastic bag. "I freakin' hate skirts!" She said trying not to swear, she took a deep breath. "But everything's going according as planned."

Then she changed into different clothes and put the other ones she had been wearing before in the bag, when she came out the stall she walked towards the mirror, took lip gloss out of her pocket and put some of it on her lips until they shined then put it back in her pocket.

"Mmmmm, vanilla." She said enjoying the smell of her lip gloss while leaving the restroom, she made sure that the hall was empty. "Perfect…." She said to herself and headed off to the cafeteria.

**In The Cafeteria**

"I wonder where the new girl-err Maria is." A boy with darkish but soft russet colored skin and Indigo colored hair that shaded his sharp air force blue eyes, also wearing a plain white short sleeve shirt underneath a denim unbuttoned jean jacket hoodie with the letters, "C J" on the back in grey and cosmo black jeans that were some what long and covered part of his grey, white, and blue Air Jordans thought aloud.

"Chris, you barely even know the girl and you're already thinking about her." Said a boy with soft creamy skin, crisped chocolate brown hair that was as spiky as the thorns on a rose and his bangs also shading his beautiful dark spring green eyes, wore a black unbutton vest on top of flame red long sleeve T – Shirt, a black leather belt and denim jeans with a ruby red line going down the side of each of his legs that were also long which covered some of his red, white, and black Nikes high tops, in a joking tone.

"You can't prove that Danny!" Chris exclaimed rather embarrassed, making Danny smirk. "Whatever you say, dude." He replied. "Hey Guys." Said a female voice, both boys turned around to see that the owner of that voice was one of their best friends, Sam and next to her was their best friend Cathy. "Hey." The boys said simultaneously as the girls sat next them at their lunch table. "So, what ya talkin' 'bout?" Asked Cathy. "Nothin'." Danny and Chris said.

Just then you won't believe who came through the cafeteria door…..

* * *

><p><strong>Cathy: Who! Who is it! Come on I wanna know!*pouts*<strong>

**Me: Cathy chill! You'll find out soon enough!*everything suddenly become dark***

**Me: What the!*turns around***

**Me: Chris!**

**Chris: That's me, yes sir-y!**

**Danny: That's something new!*starts laughing***

**Sam: Am I the only civilized one?*shakes head***

**Sam: Anyway, plz R&R!**

**Me: Hey, that's my line…*pouts***

**Sam: You snooze, you lose.**

**Me: We'll see about that*Cathy pops up out of nowhere* **

**Cathy: Can I have a donut?**

**Me and Sam: Uuuh….**

**Me: Plz R&R!**

**Sam: Hey! **


	2. Chapter 2

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA**

**I Do Not Own Monster Buster Club**

**Marathon Media Does…On with the story! **

Just then you won't believe who came through the cafeteria door…..

Maria, but it sure didn't look like her. This girl had her dark chocolate brown hair out showing that it stopped at her mid back also having a "V" cut, some of her hair in the front covered half of her right eye and stopped below her chin. She wore a sleek black one shoulder, elbow length shirt with electric blue lining on the sleeves and neck of the shirt, dark blue almost black jeans that were obviously a bit too long for her so they covered part of her blue, black, and silver Nikes high tops, plus the fact that her shirt had a "M" in the middle, printed in electric blue ethnocentric font and she wore a black and silver watch.

She walked over to where the MBC sat. "Hey." She said kind of shy. "Hey." They said. "You could sit with us if you like." Danny suggested. "Thanks." Maria said kind of...relieved and sat with them. "So what are your names?" She began and almost immediately got her answers. "Well, you already know I'm Sam." She replied. "I'm Chris." He introduced himself. "I'm Danny." Danny said also introducing himself, Cathy hugged Maria tightly, and I mean tightly!

"I'm Cathy! Where do you come from, how did you get here, what is your favorite color, and do you want to be our friend?" Cathy asked excitedly, then remembering that she kind of gets carried away when she hugs people. "Oops, sorry." She apologized as she let go, Maria looked at her and smiled. "It's OK, and um, NYC, train, blue, and, sure?" She said answering her questions. "Yeah!" Cathy cheered. The five of them talked and got to know each other better for the rest of the period.

**The Gymnasium**

"OK, class we're gonna play a game of volleyball." The gym teacher instructed. "Cathy, I was so wrong." Sam said referring to earlier Cathy nodded in agreement. "Definitely. Sam, how do you play volleyball?" She questioned. "Well, there are 2 teams and there is a net that separates them, then you have to hit the ball over the net to the other team and if they miss the ball, we score a point but if they hit the ball over to us and we miss, they get a point." She explained.

"Ooooh, I get it, thanks!" Cathy exclaimed. "You're welcome." Sam said glad that she could help her friend, and then everyone got into their uniforms. The teacher blew his whistle and Sam served the ball, then Mark hit it, Wendy whacked at it, Roy smacked it, then Ralph saved and bopped it, Chris hit to Danny and he hit it, then Cathy whammed it but it may have been a little too hard, cause it hit Maria (_hard!)_ She slid against the floor. "Oops." Cathy said as the teacher blew the whistle, she started getting up when she heard footsteps running towards her, only to find out that Chris and Danny had helped her up. "You OK?" Sam asked concerned. "I'm…fine." She was a little dizzy from the impact and was trying to keep balance.

"I am sooooooooo sorry!" Cathy apologized guilty of what she had done. "It's OK." She said in a reassuring voice trying to ignore how much pain she was in. "You four, take her to the nurse!" Ordered the gym teacher and they did as they were told. "I'm guessing you four came from gym, am I correct?" The nurse asked. "Mmmmm hmmm." Danny replied coolly, she gave Maria an icepack as she placed it on her head, she winced.

"What's wrong?" She turned to the side only for her dark chocolate brown eyes to meet a pair of air force blue eyes filled with concern, she had not realized that she and Chris had been so close then she looked away. "Nothing, it's just that my head hurts…" She explained slightly blushing. "Again, I'm so sorry!" Ok now, Cathy definitively felt guilty. "Again it's OK." She was in pain but ignored it for Cathy. "Well, if you just keep an icepack on your head, you'll heal sooner." The nurse explained. "OK." Maria replied, 'Where in Singletown, do they sell icepacks?' She wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well what do you think?<strong>

**Cathy: I love it! But why did I have to be the one that hit her?**

**Me:*shrugs* I don't know, you just seemed to fit that role**

**Sam: Hey, where are the boys?*me and Cathy look at each other then back at Sam and shrug***

**Cathy: Wait a minute! You don't think they were captured by aliens do you?*eyes widen in fear***

**Sam: Let's hope not, but why are you so freaked out?*Cathy shrugs***

**Me: What will happen next? Where are the boys? Why was Cathy so freaked out? Find out, in the next chapter!**

**Cathy: Please subscribe-!**

**Sam: Cathy this isn't YouTube**

**Cathy: Oh**

**Me: Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA**

**Chris's POV **

After school had ended, Maria decided to walk home with me. I guess I looked nervous, because I knew I felt nervous, that's for sure. "Since it's just the two of us, why don't we get to know each other better?" I asked and she nodded. "Um Chris, what kind of girls do you like?" She asks nervously. 'She was nervous too! Why?' "Um well girls that are sweet, kind, smart, caring, joyful, fun, honest and trusting." I stated. "Oh." She seemed a bit more relaxed, it was silent for a while.

I opened my mouth to say something but the words that came out were definitively not mine. "K – Kind of like y – you." She stopped walking then looked at me shocked. "Wh – What?" She asked confused, and I knew she wanted the truth. 'Damn! Me and my big mouth!' I took a deep breath. "I said that I like girls that are like…you." I said sheepishly, and she slightly blushed… "Oh, because I thought I heard you say something like that." She said and avoided making eye contact with me but then looked me straight in the eyes. "In case you're wondering, I do feel the same way about you." I smiled and so did she then we started walking again both with smiles on our faces.

We were near my place, and that's when I heard humming. I looked at Maria she looked dazed, so I called her name and that seem to make her snap out of it. "Huh, what?" She said clearly confused which made me smirk. "What were you humming?" I asked smirking "Oh uh just a song, called Caramelldansen." She explained. "Oh." I replied then we were at my door steps. "Well uh see you tomorrow." I said and was heading inside when she kissed me on the cheek and _duh_ I was freakin' shocked! Because I so _not_ expecting that, I turned to face her and she smiled innocently. "Did you just –" But was cut off by my mom calling my name. "This is so not over." I stated and again she smiled innocently I smirk and went inside.

**Maria's POV**

Ha! The expression on his face was hilarious! After he went inside I decided to take look around Single Town. I was near Cathy's place (She told me where she lived.) when all of a sudden I felt something on my neck; I felt my neck guessing it was a bug. "Bug bite." I said in disgust, it got away before I could swat it, _crap!_ By the time I was by Cathy's house I was started to feel dizzy and light headed so I rushed to the door and knocked, a few seconds later Cathy answered.

"Maria? What are – What's wrong?" She asked suddenly concerned, I was explaining but then everything started spinning and my vision was getting blurry, my head ached, my stomach churned, my legs felt weak, my breathing got heavier, my body felt overheated, that's it my legs couldn't support me anymore, they gave in as everything went black.

**Cathy's POV**

I answered the door to see Maria, I was about to ask what was she doing here when I noticed how pale she looked so instead I asked what was wrong and she started explaining. When she was in the middle of explaining she looked off balance and that was it, her legs gave in as she passed out. When I caught her I realized the she was burning up! So I brought her inside and laid her on the couch, I was so scared because she looked like she was _dying!_ Her skin was slowly losing its color as she became more and more paler and the glow I saw she had was fading but I knew she wasn't dying, there was just something wrong with her, I could feel it! "Grandpa, Grandpa!" I called desperately for help and he came rushing through the back.

"What! What is it Cathy!" He asked clearly concerned then he saw Maria on the couch. "Who is this?" He asked I took a deep breath and started explaining. "This is my new friend, Maria. She's new to Single Town, she knocked on the door and when I answered it I was about to ask what was she doing here when I noticed how pale she looked so instead I asked what was wrong and she started explaining, then when she was in the middle of explaining she looked off balance and that was it, she passed out, and as I caught her I noticed she burning so I brought her inside and put her on the couch –" I started but stopped when my cheeks felt wet, I felt them and realized they were tears but why was I crying? Oh maybe because my new friend had passed out and looked like she was on the edge of dying! I sighed and continued to explain.

"So I brought her inside and put her on the couch I looked at her and her skin was slowly losing its coloring – and it probably still is, and she was losing a glow that she had since this morning, so I called you for help, can you help?" I asked desperately he had been examining her while I was talking then he looked at me. "I believe I can, but what we have here is something that needs the MBC equipment." He stated and I carried her to the clubhouse only to find out that it was already powered up, I guess grandpa was doing some research on the aliens me and the others caught so I laid her down on the hover table then grandpa took a strand of her hair as a DNA sample and placed it inside the super computer and all these reading came up on the screen. "Whoa…" I mumbled as I saw what was on the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Cliffhanger!<strong>

**Sam: What! Oh come on! It was starting to get good!**

**Me: So wait, you actually like it?**

**Sam: I mean yeah who wouldn't? It's pretty awesome**

**Me: Why thank you, Sam*Smiles***

**Sam: You're welcome**

**Me: By the way where's Cathy?*Cathy comes out of nowhere***

**Me: Never mind**

**Sam: Hey Cathy, where you been?**

**Cathy: Eh, you know me I'm always on the move**

**Sam: I guess...**

**Cathy: Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I found the boys!**

**Sam and Me: Really? Where?**

**Cathy: Well Chris is in the living on the couch asleep and Danny is well…he's uh, uh he **

**said that he feels like his stomach had just gotten off a roller coaster**

**Sam: Oh I get what you mean**

**Me: Yeah me too, poor Danny**

**Sam: Uh huh**

**Cathy: Please review**

**Sam and Me: Please do**


	4. Chapter 4

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA**

**Cathy's POV**

I laid her down on the hover table then grandpa took a strand of her hair as a DNA sample and placed it inside the super computer and all these reading came up on the screen.

"Whoa…" I breathed as I saw what was on the screen. On the screen there was everything that you needed to know about her. How much she weighed, how tall was she–6'9 wow, that's tall right? Uh, what were her weaknesses, what was her IQ–360! She's like Chris!

Or I think his is higher, hhhhmmm I'll get back to that later I think, what was her favorite color, of course blue cause that's what she told me today at lunch, what was her age, which was 18, who she cares about, her family and friends, who she loves –_What!_ That's weird, it doesn't say who she loves, what she likes to do, what are her talents and skills–everything single thing about her!

Grandpa did some readings on her body temperature and I was right when I said she was burning up, because her body temperature was one hundred twenty! I heard a noise and turned to Maria, she was moving which means she was waking up! Yay!

I mean oh no! It's good that she's gaining her consciousness again but it's bad because the clubhouse is still powered up but wait she doesn't know this is the clubhouse so yay! Again! "Maria, oh my god are you ok?" I asked, helping her into sitting position so she could talk to me.

"I'm alright." She said weakly, while holding her head she looked like she was trying to focus on something. "Are you sure you're ok?" I asked concerned she nodded. "Yes, Cathy. I'm fine." She said reassuringly then grandpa decided to speak up.

"Um Cathy, I did some scans and found out that something has been injected in her system." Grandpa explained. "Injected? What?" I asked more to myself than to grandpa. But then it hit me.

I looked at Maria, who was becoming really limp in my arms, and found a small dart looking thing on the back of her neck. "She was shot with something! What was it?" I asked grandpa as I took the dart thing from her neck and gave it to him, he scanned it with the super computer as he saw the results his widen.

"Oh my, it seems that this dart held a powerful energy from planet Angelis." He stated, huh? Planet Angelis? I have never heard of that planet before. "What? What's that planet about?" I asked.

"It's a planet where you can find what your talent is and once you have, you become the Angel or Guardian of it and that becomes big responsibility but a human it's just…." He started but stopped.

"What? What is it?" I asked eagerly but then I looked at Maria, she was rubbing the back of her neck as if trying to figure out what just happen. "Uh are you ok?" I asked her she looked at me. "Uuuhhh, mmm hmm." She said with a small smile and it wasn't a fake smile either it was a real smile now that's the Maria I know, it seems she's starting to feel better, yay! "Just to make sure all your symptoms are gone." I smirked.

I walked closer to her. "You skin color is coming back." I felt her forehead. "You temperature is going back to normal." "My muscles feel strong again, so now I can move." She explained while stretching then I walked up next to grandpa and saw the information on the screen.

"Oh yeah, what were you saying grandpa?" I asked remembering that he was explaining about Angelis. "Ah yes! But it just rarely happens to humans to earn these powers but once they have, they're um not human anymore they become an alien." He stated. "Um, excuse me, yeah hi, um what were you just saying about a human becoming an alien?" Maria asked worried and some what scared grandpa and I walked over to her.

"Um, Maria I am Mr. Smith, Cathy's Grandfather, and um you have been shot with a powerful energy from another planet, planet Angelis to be exact and it seems that um you are, how do I put this? Half human and half alien, I do not know what type of Angelan you are since I do not know that much about there planet but you will find out soon enough, and when you do please come and tell me or Cathy."

Grandpa explained, I looked at Maria and she was staring at grandpa like he had grown another head. "What? But how can you possibly know? This doesn't make any sense." She stated confused I put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "It's getting late why don't we call it a day and hit the sack, you could spend the night at my house if you want?" I suggested she hesitated but then spoke.

"I'm sorry but I can't, my mom will start to wonder where I am, maybe some other time?" "Ok, I understand." I said. "Just glad that you're ok." I said with a smile and we started having a conversation as we exited the clubhouse.

She didn't even noticed any of grandpa's plants which means she didn't notice that we were in the back of the house and she didn't see how the clubhouse looked on the outside so the MBC is still safe. We waved as she headed home, as I closed the door I leaned against it slid down to the floor exhausted then thinking about what had happen today I got up and headed up the stairs, to my room, and to bed. _'This is going to be an interesting friendship…'_ I thought before drifting into a deep sleep.

**Normal POV (A Month Later)**

Chris, Cathy, Sam, and Danny were getting their books for first period from their lockers. "Where's Maria?" Cathy asked Chris spotted her by her locker as the bell rang. "Found her." He said to himself she started walking towards them and when she was with in a foot of them she greeted them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She said with a warm smile. "Nothing but the ceiling, baby." Danny joked also smiling. "Good one." Maria exclaimed while laughing/giggling. "See? _She_ thinks I'm funny." Danny said to Sam. "Statistically, I suppose _someone_ has to." She said also joking tone causing Cathy to giggle.

Then the announcements came on. "Attention all students, it seems that we have a power failure in the classrooms, it would take a while to repair but do not worry we already have someone working on it and please do not cause heck through out the school, so once again I repeat, we are having the power being repaired, it might take a while, and have a nice day." Then the announcements cut off and as soon as it did everyone started fooling around acting like it was the last day of school.

Some boys were skate boarding up and down the hall including Danny, others were throwing a football, some girls were chatting with each other which would include Wendy and her friends, and others were staring at the jocks dreamily.

Cathy and Sam were chasing after Danny trying to stop him from skate boarding and ending up with a detention, a whole bunch of stuff was happening and with all this chaos going on Chris and Maria just stood there shocked at what was happening then Chris tapped her and she looked at him and he looked her.

"Come with me, I have something to tell you." He said softly to her, she nodded and together they walked pass the skaters and dodged each football they came in contact with until they came to the roof of the school.

"Um, Chris why are we up here?" Maria asked curious she looked over to where he was to find him leaning on the school's new bill board he motioned for her to come she did, as she was told, there was silence until Chris spoke.

"We're up here because this is the most private place I know." He answered. "The sky, it looks so beautiful this morning." She said gazing at the morning sky it was a mixture of colors, pale red looking almost pinkish, a sweet shade of orange, a light coat of lavender, and some blue.

**Maria's POV**

"It does," Chris agreed. I looked over at him only to find him already looking at me. The way he looked right now was just so perfect. I don't know if it was the way the sun was lightly shining on his eyes and how his bangs shaded them, but I really noticed something amazing about him right here.

**Chris's POV**

"It does," I agreed. She looked over at me only to find me already looking at her. The way she looked right now was just so perfect. I don't know if it was how the breeze is gently blowing her hair and how the sun light made her look like she was glowing, but I really noticed how beautiful she looked right here.

**Normal POV**

Chris felt his cheeks getting warmer, he knew he was blushing so he pulled his hood up, covering most of his face. He looked away from her but she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Chris…" She started but stopped when he started speaking.

"I wanted to tell you something important but…now I'm not so sure…" Chris said keeping his head turned away. "Come on, you can tell me…please." Maria practically pleaded. "I-I can't…" Chris argued, "But why!" Maria said getting frustrated at the fact that he wouldn't tell her what was bothering him.

He turned his gaze back to Maria who was by now looking worried and concerned, "Because even though I haven't known you that long...you managed to find your way to my heart..." Maria gasped in shock at the last thing he said, "You mean..."

Chris bit his lip, for he didn't want that to slip, however it was already out. She knew the truth and he had no choice, "Yes...I wasn't sure at first myself...but that day when I first met you…I knew you were different...you're strong, intelligent, also mysterious with that quiet personality of yours, and..." He sighed as he stepped forward toward the girl, who in return just stood in slight shock as she had to put her head back slightly a bit more to see his face, "I find you attractive..."

"Re-Really..." She managed to whisper. Chris only answered by leaning over placing a soft kiss against her lips. She stood there in shock for a moment before closing her eyes as put her right hand up into his hair, running her fingers through the dark blue strands.

They stood there for a while longer as they continued kissing, creating a link to one another's feelings. Maria was the first to break up the kiss. She turned her head away,Chris stared at her confused and a bit taken back, "Maria…" He said as she kept her head turned away.

"This doesn't make much sense...I'm kissing you...but you kissed me first. We've only known each other for a month now...but...you still kissed me." She explained while turning to face him with her dark chocolate brown eyes filled with confusion, to look up at him.

Chris sighed while wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer toward him, "No…though…just remember that..." Chris explained looking into her eyes, "That kiss was to prove my feelings for you are real. Maria...I really...do love you."

Maria cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she looked away with her hair shading part of her face but looked back at Chris, with a soft smile upon her lips. "Christopher, you're a really sweet guy...but truthfully…I feel the same way about you."

"For reals…" Chris asked as a soft smile had crept on his lips then used his right hand to remove the strands of her hand from her cheek. "Yes…" She answered softly. He leaned down again, "Maria, you're the only girl I've ever met who was able to have gotten through the stone barrio that has been guarding the path to my heart..."

"Really…" Maria replied. Chris said softly, "Yes…" He leaned over and kissed her once again. She didn't want it to end. She loved him, he was an amazing guy, one-of-a-kind to her.

Chris pulled her a bit closer to him and continued kissing her softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She moved her right hand into his hair and combed her fingers through the dark blue strands. This kiss made her legs go weak but he held onto her as he continued to kiss her softly. Now here she was, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they broke apart. "Come on, we should get back to the school and hopefully Danny hasn't gotten a detention…yet." He said smirking at the last part so the both of them walked back down to where everyone was acting foolish.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Finally I finished the fourth chapter! It took forever<strong>

**Chris: Yeah, but it came out really good**

**Sam: Totally**

**Danny: It was so-how do I put this? Incredibly awesome!**

**Me: I see you're feeling better**

**Danny: Yeah, a little**

**Cathy: What happened to you?**

**Danny: It was probably just something I ate**

**Chris: Can I just say something? You're a walking stomach, you know that right?**

**Danny: And you're a walking brain, see we complimented each other*Smirks***

**Sam: Aww, now isn't that sweet?**

**Cathy and Me: It sure is**

**Sam: I was joking**

**Chris: Don't even joke like that, Sami**

**Cathy: Also I have a question, is Maria really an alien?**

**Me: That my friend, you will have to find out for yourself and so will the others**

**Me: Anyway, plz review!**

**Sam, Danny, Chris, Cathy: Yeah!**


	5. Chapter 5

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA**

**I apologize for not have been writing, I was busy ok so here's chapter five! YAY!**

So the both of them walked back down to where everyone was acting foolish. When they got there, they saw Sam and Cathy were completely out of breath they walked up behind them.

"Hey guys." Chris said scaring the crap out of Sam and Cathy causing them to turn around and got into fighting stance but when they saw who they were, they calmed down.

"Guys, please don't ever do that again!" Sam said Cathy nodded in agreement then whispered something to Sam, Sam then looked at her like she had grown another head. "Why?" Sam whined. "Because I need to know and it's important." Cathy replied calmly Sam sighed in defeat then turned to the two.

"Chris will you come with me and look for Danny?" Sam asked in a, 'Why do I have do this, why not someone else?' tone, Chris looked at her unsure but then agreed and the two of them went to look for Danny.

Cathy and Maria started walking together. "Hey Maria, how're you feeling?" Cathy asked, "I'm fine." Maria replied and the two of them started having a normal conversation, they talked for like twenty or thirty minutes until they realized they were in an empty hallway.

"I guess they didn't get to destroy this hall yet." Cathy said observing Maria nodded in agreement. Maria suddenly stopped walking, she slightly leaned on a locker that was closest to her as she held her head, Cathy went immediately to her side and asked what was wrong and was she alright she looked at her and Cathy gasped when she saw her eyes.

**Cathy's POV**

I gasped when I saw her eyes they were no longer dark chocolate brown but they were a gleaming Indigo, her eyes showed that she was in pain. It was like she knew what was happening but hoped that it wouldn't happen.

She closed her eyes and I called her name she didn't answer I called her name again as I gripped her shoulders firmly she opened her eyes she slightly groaned as she was clutching her head.

**Maria's POV**

I opened my eyes and groaned as I was clutching my head. "Maria…" Cathy said to me concerned. "I'm oka…" I said but she interrupted me. "Are you sure you are?" She asked sounding like an older sister. "I…" I started but then collapsed on the floor unable to move my body, I heard Cathy scream my name before my eyes slowly started closing as everything went black.

**Normal POV**

"Maria!" Cathy screamed as she dropped to her knees next to Maria also noticing her eyes were closed, she tried to wake her but was unsuccessful. "Please wake up, please…" She begged as she held the unmoving teen girl in her arms her breathing has become shallow.

Cathy felt a tear roll down her cheek then another and before you knew it she was crying her eyes out sobbing and weeping for a long time. It was true she and Maria had become close friends. They shared a bond in which no one could break, they would consider each other as family. Holding her unconscious friend close to her, she whispered something in her ear.

"Don't worry Maria, I swear I'll find and bust the alien that did this to you." Another tear came down her cheek but when it did something amazing happened, Maria had started glowing and this surprised Cathy. "Cathy…" Maria said opening her eyes then with Cathy helping her into sitting position, she focused her thoughts.

Cathy stood up with Maria doing the same, Maria looked Cathy. Her facial expression showed a mixture of emotions, happiness could defiantly be seen and there was some confusion too as well as…surprise?

"Cathy, what's wrong? What happened?" Maria asked now concerned and also not remembering that she had passed out, Cathy snapped out of her little trance then had a confused face and somewhat smile.

"Well for one thing you're…glowing?" Cathy stated and also questioning herself slightly but before Maria could say anything about it, she started glowing brighter and brighter then she glowed so bright it could blind any who looks her way.

The young Rhapsodian shading her eyes while taking steps back, couldn't bare the light. Then the light became dimmer and dimmer as Cathy rubbed her eyes then looked at Maria and when she did her jaw practically touched the ground with eyes wide. Maria had defiantly changed.

Her skin glowed like how the moon does at night, her beautiful dark chocolate brown hair that once reached her mid back flowed down to her knees but still had a "V" cut. Her hair in the front covered half her of right eye and reached below her shoulders.

Her sleek black one shoulder, elbow length shirt had became the white version, not to mention with gold lining on the sleeve and neck of the shirt that comes down to the middle of her stomach.

She wore a thick gold belt as well as white jeans. But the right pants leg stopped at her knee while the other was normal a pants leg. She wore white knee high boots that hugged her legs, with gold lining and rimmed.

Plus the fact that she had her name tattooed in gold going around diagonally her lower right arm. Also her eyes were brightly glowing gold not to mention she had two huge, white feathery wings coming from her back.

"Wha-What happened?" Maria asked slightly unbalanced Cathy noticed this and quickly grab her hand so she wouldn't fall, "You're a Guardian Angel." Maria was now shocked and observed herself, she was indeed a Guardian Angel.

"Well what do we do now?" She asked almost panicking, "Don't worry, I have a plan." Cathy explained. "I'm listening." Maria said crossing her arms becoming interested in what Cathy had to say.

"Ok, you go wait for me inside the school gym but make sure no one sees you. I gonna find the others and ask them to make up an excuse for why I won't be in school today, get it?" The blonde explained in which the brunette nodded signaling she understood. "Got it."

Maria ran through the halls and was out school in no time. Cathy ran down the hall in search of her friends.

**(In the Gym)**

Maria was pacing back and forth in the gym, wondering what to do. She whipped out her cell phone and started texting. Chris felt vibration in his pocket. He took out his phone to see he had gotten a text message:

MiaBlazer: Hey. CyberJaguar: Hey. MiaBlazer: I won't be able to be in school today. CyberJaguar: Why not? MiaBlazer: Cathy needed to show me something really important. CyberJaguar: Oh, yeah I know about that. MiaBlazer: Oh-Wait, how? CyberJaguar: Cause she just came and told us a few seconds ago. MiaBlazer: Oh. CyberJaguar: So will I see you after school? MiaBlazer: I can't promise anything but I'll try to see you later in the afternoon, 'kay? CyberJaguar: Fair enough, see you till then. I love you.

Maria stared at the text message in slight shock, but smiled as those three words echoed in her head. _I love you…_Those were the words she had always imagined someone would say to her, though she thought it would never happen.

CyberJaguar: Hello? MiaBlazer: Could you repeat the last thing you said? CyberJaguar: I said I love you. MiaBlazer: I love you too. See ya.

And with that she put her cell away. Then at that same moment, Cathy walked in, her hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt and a smile of satisfaction upon her face. Once she was next to the brunette, she stated, "Now all we have to do is get you to my house with out anyone seeing us."

"Easier said then done…" Cathy grabbed Maria's hand pulling her out the gym. Then she gave her a white and gold sweatshirt and shades, earning a confused look from Maria. "It'll cover your upper body, making you look a bit more normal and the shades will prevent people from seeing your eyes. And before you say anything, it's because they're gold." Maria nodded and put the sweatshirt on, pulling the hood over her head then putting the shades on.

We're taking the long way to my place, because there're usually not much people who take that way." The two darted to Cathy's place, passing people who stared at them. When they finally got there, no one was home.

Cathy went into the kitchen looking for her grandfather but was in no luck. She was about to leave the kitchen until a white slip of paper attached to the refrigerator by a pink flower shaped magnet, caught her attention.

_Dear Cathy,_

_I'm sorry for not telling you this but the commander has sent me on an important request. So I'm leaving you in charge while I'm gone, please do me a favor make sure you help Maria with her powers if she receives them._

_ Love Always, _

_ Grandpa…_

**Cathy's POV**

This is just fantastic! _**NOT!**_ Grandpa's away to who knows where! Thanks to the stupid Commander! And Maria just freakin achieve her powers! And we're both missing school! Ok I actually don't care about school right now so uh…Anyways! What am I going to do!

After I left the kitchen I went to sit on the couch, I took a deep sigh as I face in my hands. But then I heard this beautiful sound, the sound of the guitar being played so peacefully.

I followed the sound to the back of the house which was also the garden, where I found Maria sitting on the steps, playing the guitar. She took a deep breathe but then she lowered her head as if she was too scared to sing. But boy was I wrong. **(A/N – Selena Gomez, Hit the Lights) **

It's the boy you never told I like you,  
>It's the girl you let get away.<br>It's the one you saw that day on the train,  
>But you freaked out and walked away.<p>

It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas,  
>Things you swear you'll do before you die,<br>It's the city of love that waits for you,  
>But you're to damn scared to fly.<p>

Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
>Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.<br>Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
>Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.<p>

It's the time that you totally screwed up,  
>Still you're trying to get it out your brain.<br>It's the fight you had when you didn't make up,  
>It's the past that you're dying to change.<p>

It's all the money that you're saving,  
>while the good life passes by.<br>It's all the dreams that never came true,  
>Cause you're too damn scared to try.<p>

Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
>Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.<br>Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
>Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.<p>

It's a mad, mad world, gotta make an escape,  
>It's a perfect world, when you go all the way.<br>Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight.

So let's go, go, go, go all the way.  
>Yeah let's go, go, go, go night and day.<br>From the floor, to the rafters, people raise your glasses,  
>We could dance forever!<p>

Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
>Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.<br>It's a mad, mad world, gotta make an escape.  
>It's a perfect world, when you go all the way.<br>Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight.

She stopped singing as the guitar turned into a jell blob looking thing and dissolved around her. "That was awesome!" I said out of nowhere, she screamed then turned around to face me also in a fighting stance. But once she saw it was me, she calmed down.

"Cathy! Please don't ever scare me like that again!" She said trying to slow down her racing heart. "Oh! Sorry!" I apologized to her. "But you seriously are an amazing singer." I added her eyes widen as she looked at me. "Y-You heard me?" She said nervously, I nodded.

"Yup! And like I said before, you are amazing!" "Really? Thanks Cathy!" She smiled and so did I. So we walked back inside because guess what? It started raining! Maria turned on the TV to channel 12 because she said the weather was on. The weather man said it was going to be a thunder storm but they don't know for how long so I got the Idea of watching a movie and she liked it.

She picked out the movie, "The Wiz" and I popped us a big bowl of popcorn and made some smores. During the movie I noticed that she's a big eater…just like me! In other words, we both have big appetites, also it seems that certain things can trigger her emotions just like me, because we would laugh, scream, and cry during the movie at certain parts.

When the movie finish me and her washed the dishes then went up to my room. We just talked…about stuff like school, what we like to do, and other things. Then she looked at me and said, "Cathy…can I ask you something?" I looked at her she seemed nervous, but why? "Sure, go ahead." I said. "Are you sure?" "Positive." She took a deep breathe but then looked at me not so confident. "Ok then…uh Cathy…do you uh, like D-Danny?" "Of course, he's my best friend." I answered, she shook her head. "No, I mean like-like Danny…" I blinked a couple times. "You mean like-like-like-like?" She giggled at my reaction. "Yeah." She answered, I started fidgeting a bit and playing with my hair that draped over my shoulders. "Uh, w-well, I-I…"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Cliffhanger!<strong>

**MBC: WHAT!**

**Cathy: But why now!**

**Danny: Yeah!**

**Me: Because I want to cause anxiousness to the readers! Mwahahahahah!**

**Sam: That's not fair! We're the readers too!**

**Chris: Exactly!**

**Maria: Guys relax, we're find out what happens next eventually**

**Chris: Maria? When did you get here?**

**Maria: Just now**

**Chris: Oh**

**Cathy: HI MARIA!**

**Maria: HI CATHY!**

**Sam: Why are they so suddenly hyper!*Covers ears***

**Danny: Maybe it's because they miss each other!*Also covers ears***

**Chris: Who knows!*Also covers ears***

**Me: Plz tell me what you think about this chapter in the reviews! Til' then, See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA**

**Normal POV**

Cathy started fidgeting a bit and playing with her hair that draped over her shoulders. "Uh, w-well, I-I…" She stuttered. Maria placed a hand on her shoulder, Cathy looked at her. "If you don't feel comfortable about this, I understand." Cathy shook her head, "No it's okay…" Catherine sighed and thought about it. "No actually, I don't have a crush on Danny…" Cathy said calmly.

"Really?" Maria asked slightly shocked and surprised, "Yup." "So, if someone went out with him, lets say Wendy, you would be okay with that?" She asked her, letting suspicion slip into her voice. "Yes!" She exclaimed, "Wow, actually I thought you had a crush on him, though he is quite handsome, not to mention funny." Maria said as Cathy stared in slight shock. "Do you by any chance, like him too?" Cathy asked, Maria thought about what she just said.

"Well…I used to have a crush on him…" Maria said, "But now, I love someone else." She added, Cathy grinned. "And that would be Chris, right?" Maria's eyes widened, "How did you-" "I know these things, trust me." "Oh…" That was all she said not wanting go deep in that conversation. "Can I ask you a question Maria?" "You just did." "Huh?" "Never mind, go ahead."

"Well, when did you start liking Danny?" Cathy asked, even though it didn't seem like it but she was in fact curious to know. Maria seemed deep in thought about that, "Actually Cathy, it was when I first met him when he had saved my life on the same exact day I moved to Single Town." "Really?" Cathy asked a bit surprised. "Yeah…" Maria said with a distant look in her eyes.

_(Flashback)_

_Maria was had just moved to Single Town and was helping her sister, Jasmine unpack the boxes. "We've only got a few more boxes to go, thank god." Jasmine said. Maria looked at her sister. "Um, Jazz?" "Yes." "Could I go, you know take a look around?" Jasmine smiled. "Sure, go ahead. I'll finish up." "Really! Thanks!" Maria exclaimed and was out the door._

_Maria explored Single Town, fascinated by mostly everything. She reached it her jacket pocket to get her mp3 player but instead her cell phone fell out, she was about to pick it up when a dog came and grabbed it in it's mouth and ran off with it. "Oh no!" She exclaimed and started running after it._

_But that dog was quick. As Maria ran after it, she wasn't paying attention to a broke crack in the street and tripped on the crack, scaring her legs and arms. Maria slowly stood up, about to take off running but fell again as the pain shock through her body. _

"_OW!" Maria cried in pain as tears rush down her cheeks like rivers. Just then she heard a loud horn, she turned her head to the side almost having a heart attack at the sight._

_Heading towards her was a large black shipping truck; Maria's heart was racing as she had a terrified look upon her face. The truck charged closer and closer towards her as she tried to stand once again but fell before she was even on her knees, the pain surged through her body. Maria then felt herself slowly slip in darkness._

_~Later~_

_Maria stirred slowly. Her eyes fluttered open to see two blurry figures. She tried to push herself into sitting position only to be greeted by a wave of pain. She gritted her teeth, trying to ignore it so she could focus on where she was but failed, she let out a soft whimper as she closed her eyes. The figures turned around._

"_Mariana! Oh my god, are you ok!" A voice said that was all too familiar to Maria, she opened her eyes. "Jazz?" And before she new it, she had two arms being wrapped around her. Jasmine's hug was increasing the pain. "Uh, Jazz this hurts…" Jasmine immediately let go. "Sorry, just happy to see you're ok." _

_Maria nodded but her gazed turned toward a figure that was leaning against the wall, with their hands in their pockets looking at the floor. The figure turned their head to the side as their gazes met. _

_Jasmine looked to where Maria was looking. "Ok then, I'll just leave you two alone." She said walking out the room smiling. The figure walked closer to Maria, she observed them carefully._

_It was a young male, who looked about 17 or 18 years old, with soft creamy skin, crisped chocolate brown hair that was as spiky as the thorns on a rose and his bangs shading his beautiful dark spring green eyes. He was quite handsome and looked at least half a foot taller than her as well. _

_He wore a cosmo black unzipped vest with the letters, "DJ" printed in red on the back. On top of scarlet red short sleeve T – shirt, a black leather belt and denim jeans with a flame design, starting from the bottom of his legs and go half way up on each of his legs that were also long which covered some of his red, grey, and black Nikes high tops._

"_You saved me?" Maria asked suddenly he nodded. _

"_I was heading to the skate park, until I saw you fall pretty hard. I was coming to see if you were okay and that's when I heard the truck horn. So I started running as fast as I could towards you, seeing that you couldn't get up. Then I pick you up, running to the other side of the street, the truck nearly hitting both of us. When I was on the opposite side of the street I saw that you were unconscious, so I brought us here for help. As it turns out, this was your house and when you sister saw you, she looked like she was gonna have a heart attack. So we waited until you awoke." He explained. _

"_Also the reason why you're in so much pain might be because when you fell, you fell on broken glass and I didn't realize that until after I picked you up. So I earned myself two somewhat deep gashes on my arm." He added._

_It was then Maria looked at his lower right arm, noticing it was all bandaged up. Then she looked at her lower left arm which was also bandaged up and so was the lower part of her legs and her jeans had a huge rip on the side. Then she looked back at him to find him already looking at her. _

"_Thank you…" He nodded. She studied him as he did with her. "You look so familiar to me."_

"_I was thinking the same thing." The boy explained. He sat at the foot of her bed but Maria didn't mind at all._

"_As you probably already know, my name is Mariana, Mariana Blanes." She said smiling, the boy smiled as well. _

"_Jackson. Daniel Jackson, but you can call me Danny, mostly everyone does. Well except your sister, she calls me Dan." _

"_I always have like the name Danny, it reminds my of my favorite TV show. Danny Phantom." She said with a small smile. Danny grinned._

"_Really? Wow. Uh hey, do you mind if I call you Maria?" Danny asked still grinning. _

"_No...only if, I can call you DJ." She said also grinning. _

"_Ok, then!" Danny said now smiling a smile which made Maria's cheeks heat up._

"_Y-Yeah." She stuttered smiling. "By the way, what time is it?" Danny looked at his watched then back her. _

"_Almost nine o' clock." Then his eyes widened, he looked back at his watch. "Almost nine o' clock! Oh man, I gotta get home!" He exclaimed panicky. He got up, almost falling and was heading for her bedroom door._

"_Thanks again, DJ...for saving my life." Maria said quietly, Danny stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned towards her. "Your welcome…Maria." "Will I see you again?" "Maybe, but I really hope so because I'm looking forward to seeing you again." He gave her a hug before he left. _

"_Goodbye Danny…"_

_(End of Flashback)_

Maria smiled remembering that day. Cathy, well Cathy taking in all the information that she was just given. "Yes…yes, it all makes sense!" Cathy exclaimed, Maria gave her a puzzled look. "What makes sense?" She asked

"You and Danny, duh! This is why you two get along so well! This is why Danny changed his image! This is-" Maria had interrupted Cathy's sentence. "Sorry to interrupt you but what do you mean when you said he changed his image?" "Don't you get it? You said he had gotten cut by glass." "Yeah, I know."

"Well, that must be the reason why he wears long-sleeves! So no one can see his scars!" Cathy explained. "Where was I? Oh yeah! This is also why he is so protective of you! I guess, not wanting to experience a life-threatening situation, twice." She explained with a shrug, Maria had happiness and confusion written all over her face.

"He's protective of me?" She said quietly, the young alien nodded. "That's so sweet." Maria shook her head to focus. "It's also how I got the nick name, Maria. And why I call him, DJ." Cathy once again, nodded. "So uh Maria, can you transform back to your normal self?" Cathy asked, she simply replied with a shrug. "I can try."

Then she stood up, closed her eyes and concentrated, in seconds a blue glow surrounded her. **(A/N-You know, like when the aliens morphed in, "The End of Everything".)** A flash of light came then faded as quickly as it came to reveal normal Maria. She then collapsed on the floor. "Maria!" Cathy yelled, alerted by the sudden fall.

She dropped down on her knees, next to her. "Oh my god, are you ok?" Maria turned her head to face Cathy, slightly panting. "I-I'm fine…it's just…th-that really wore me out…" She explained, and then she closed her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. Cathy sighed of relief she then helped her in a chair.

Once she was able to catch her breath, Maria wondered aloud, "What time is it?" Maria looked at her watch. "One thirty." Just Maria heard a faint beep. "What's that?" She asked. Cathy was thinking of something to say. "Oh, it's uh my watch." She replied, quickly. Maria crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Cath…come on." Maria replied, almost begging. "I can tell you're lying." She stated, "Plus, you and the others have been acting all secretive lately and keep disappearing." Cathy seemed unsure.

**Cathy's POV**

What do I do? What do I say? Should I tell her about the MBC? I mean we've only know each other for a month. Still, she is my best friend and she is like a sister to me. Plus the fact, she would never tell a secret that's for sure.

"I-I…I don't know!" I exclaimed she slightly jump cause of my outburst.

'_CATHY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! ARE YOU CRAZY!' A voice yelled at me_

'OW! You don't need to yell! Who are you anyways!' I demanded

'_I'm your conscious, girl!' The voice-err my conscious said_

'I have a conscious?' I asked

'_No DUH!' My conscious said with an attitude_

'Hey! I didn't know! So don't be getting an attitude!' I exclaimed

'_I'm not!' The voice defended_

'Whatever. Anyways, what do you want?' I said now annoyed

'_What are you doing? You know, you can't tell anyone about the MBC!' My conscious said_

'I know! But she doesn't even know what the MBC is, anyway! And she won't tell anyone so I can trust her!' I replied

'_Not until you tell her!'_

'Still!' I argued

'_Fine!' My conscious exclaimed_

I took a deep breath and looked at Maria, who was waiting patiently while I had that little argument with myself. "I can't tell you. If I did then chaos would avenge. I apologize, from deep with in really but know that the truth is in the eye of the beholder." I explained

But then my V-com went off again! "Would you excuse me for a minute?" "Sure, go right ahead." "Thanks." I ran downstairs, through the living room, and out the front door. I quickly answer my V-com, it's was Sam. "Hi Sam, how's it going?" I asked. She looked at me sternly.

"Not good we've got an alien here at the school-well at least I think so." She said now pondering on that thought. "What do you mean, you think so?" Sam smiled slyly. "Um well the alien might've…escaped…" "What!" I kind of yelled, at her. She flinched, "Hey don't yell at me! Yell at Danny!" She said actually kind of frightened

"Huh?" I was a bit confused but then she smiled. "Also, I have good news! Uh let's see, Danny disrespected every teacher and the principle today, let loose a cobra, put a dead roach in the principle's lunch, and was cursing in class!" She exclaimed with a huge smile. "I'm sorry, but did you just say what I think you just said?" I asked making sure I heard her right. She nodded. "Yup and I'll say it again, Danny disrespected every single teacher and the principle today, let loose a cobra, put a dead roach in the principle's lunch, and was cursing in class!" She exclaimed while giggling and I was like, WTF!

"Sam, are you feeling okay?" She nodded, "Never better!" She giggled but then she got this very devious look that shocked me a bit. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. They let school out early." "Really? Why?" I asked curious she smiled again. "Uh duh! Because I caused all the toilets and sinks to flood in the girl's and the boy's bathroom, I caused a minor fire in the cafeteria, I set loose a bunch of bugs and frogs from the chemistry lab, and I brought a skunk in class which got loose and stunk up the whole school!" She exclaimed giggling.

I stared at her like she had three heads, eight eyes on each one, and had tentacles. "I'll call you back later." I said quickly, about to hang up. "Wait! We're at the park, so if you wanna come, then come! Okay, bye!" She said smiling and hung up, I went inside was like WTF! "Maria, I'm going to the park! Wanna come!" I called and as an answer, she rushed downstairs and standing next to me with in a few minutes.

Our walk to the park was short and I then suddenly remembered the alien Sam mentioned during our um…little talk. But then I spotted a couple, so sweet. "Maria, look at that couple on the bench." "Yeah, it's sweet." But when they looked away from each other and we saw their faces, boy was that a mistake. I looked over to Maria who facial expression showed shock, hatred, sadness, disgust, and…anger.

**Normal POV**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS-!" Maria started to yell but Cathy covered her mouth and quickly pulled them behind a tree that was close to the couple. "Maria! I'm gonna take my hand away from your mouth and when I do,_ please _don't freak out!" Cathy whispered and started to slowly take her hand away.

The brunette calmed down a bit but then looked at the blond with sadness in her eyes. "Why would he do this to me?" "Come on! I sure they're just here to study! Chris and Sam would never do something like this!" And they looked back at them. Chris took out a small box from his pocket. "It's for you." He opened it to reveal a charm bracelet. "Aw, a charm bracelet? That's so sweet." Sam gushed Chris smiled, "Yeah, it's a one of a kind. Just like you."

"That hurt. That wounded me." Maria said Cathy focused on what was to happen next. "Aw, thank you." Sam said then Chris sweetly placed his lips against hers but only for like two seconds. "And that killed me. I am now dead." Maria said sadly as she began to leave their hiding place, she was walking to who knows where but for all she cared was that she had to get away from there, far away. "Maria! Wait!" Cathy called after her as Maria began to run with tears rushing down her cheeks.

Not only did she feel hurt, but she felt that her heart was just picked up and slammed against the ground being shattered into a trillion pieces. She ran as fast as she could, ignoring Cathy's pleading calls for her.

She slowed down and stopped. She stared at the grass with a million questions running through her head so with out a care in the world she just let her body fall to the ground, being greeted by the soft grass. She closed her eyes and sighed, thinking about the events that had just taken place. "Maria?" She opened her eyes, only for her dark chocolate brown eyes to meet a pair of bondi blue eyes filled with concern, she then closed her eyes once more. "Hey Cath'…" "Look, Maria…I know you're hurt, confused, and angry but we have to get to the bottom of this. I've known Chris and Sam for a very long time, well at least long enough to know that they would never do something like this to hurt a friend." Maria sighed. "I know… it's just-"

Suddenly, she felt a great pain in her chest, and she gasped and put her hands over her chest, feeling her heart beating a mile a minute. Cathy gasped as her eyes widened, pulling Maria up into sitting position. Maria felt as if she couldn't breathe, she gripped her chest feeling a sharp pain as her chest seemed to quickly tighten from with in. She gasped for air, her eyes wide and clutching her chest. Cold sweat began to form on her forehead as she slightly started wheezing.

"Breathe, breathe. Maria, breathe!" Cathy whispered in a panicked voice. Cathy felt worried, she thought of gently rubbing her back. That might help, but as soon as her hand made contact with her back.

Maria's eyelids fluttered, they suddenly felt very heavy. As they closed, there was a bright white light. Her eyes shot open to reveal that they were brightly glowing white, multiple events flashed before her eyes. In this one flash, there was this hideous creature attacking Single Town but then these four blurry figures came and captured the creature. Each flash was the same thing but with a different creature but the same four figures came and defeated the things; she believed the figures were humans based on the shape and outline of them. This symbol appeared out of nowhere then disappeared. The pain in her chest disappeared as well. She fell back onto the grass, breathing heavily.

"Maria? Are you ok?" Cathy asked as she placed a hand on her friends shoulder, "I-I'm okay, but I think I just had an asthma attack and a heart attack all at once…" "WHAT!" Cathy yelled, drawing attention to them. "WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU WITH THESE EAR PLUGS IN!" Cathy yelled pretending she had her grandpa's Rhapsodian ear plugs, she had gotten him for his birthday six years ago. Everyone seemed to believe her since they think she actually has ear plugs in, so they continued to go on with there own business.

Cathy looked back at Maria, "A what?" She whispered. Maria bit her lip, "An…asthma attack and… a heart attack…" Cathy stared concerned. "But what about when your eyes glowed white?" "I don't know…I guess it was probably because of my new powers or something." She said with a small shrug, Cathy looked at her just really puzzled. "An asthma attack. But you don't have asthma do you?" Maria once again bit her lip then sighed, "Cathy, I do have asthma…"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yay! More cliffhangers!<strong>

**Cathy: You're just mean **

**Me: What? Just because I like putting cliffhangers, makes me mean?**

**Cathy: YES!**

**Danny: Sheez Cath, hyper down**

**Sam: What the heck is wrong with you!**

**Maria: Yeah! I mean seriously, WHAT THE FUCK!**

**Me: Maria listen! I'm sorry but I just had to spice up the story! But, now you're gonna have to go through a lot of drama now**

**Maria: Oh no…**

**Me: Oh, yes…sorry**

**Cathy: Aw, that's not right**

**Danny: I know right? That's just seriously messed up**

**Me: I said I was sorry! AND WHERE THE HECK IS CHRIS!**

***Hears sniffling***

**Cathy: You're mean*walks out the room***

**Me: Why are you looking at me like that? Oh wait, let me guess cause of me right?**

**Chris: I'm here!**

**Me: Finally!**

**Maria: I'm not going to talk to you, Chris**

**Chris: What's her problem?**

**Me: Well, maybe because you cheated on her with Sam!**

**Chris: But that's just cause...**

**Me: Don't you dare say it! She will know it in a future chapter! And let's just say, that you two are the perfect couple!**

**Chris and Maria: No we are not!**

**Me: You are for me, and besides it's my story! Mwahahahahah!**

**Me: Plz tell me what you think about this chapter in the reviews! Til' then, See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA**

**Me: Wazz up! I'm sorry I took long to update! I kept getting stuck and then I had family issues and homework_._I'm pretty sure homework has to hate you if you have so much! Anyway here is the next chappie!**

**Normal POV**

It's been two weeks since the "incident". The MBC were at the clubhouse chillin'. Chris and Maria broke up their relationship but are still friends, Chris and Sam were totally oblivious to what happened. So based on the information gather by Cathy, she was able to make a conclusion.

"I have come to a conclusion." Cathy announced the three teens looked up at her.

"What are ya talkin 'bout, Cath?" Danny asked putting his book down.

"I'm talking about the "incident" Danny." She replied while using her fingers as quotation marks when she said incident.

"Oh." "Anyway, I have concluded that there must be an alien involved in this!" Cathy stated but in return earned three confused looks. Cathy face palmed herself.

"Let me elaborate on that, it must be a morpher alien. I think this, because after me and Maria went home. I noticed on my way back when I passed Danny's house that he and Chris were playing soccer. But that couldn't be right because I had just saw Chris at the park. And Sam called me right before we went to the park, so that means someone been trying to break our friendship." Cathy finished.

Chris stood up and was heading for the door, until Sam asked where he was going. "To Maria's place." That was all he said before he left.

Chris ran as fast as he could all the way to Maria house, he walked up the front steps and rang the door bell. A girl who looked around 18 years old, answered with friendly smile. "What's up! My name's Jonyia. Come on in." Together they walked inside, Chris was amazed at how big the house was, and then he looked back at the girl. She looked much like Maria.

She had dark chocolate brown hair that reached her waist and emerald innocent eyes, she had milk chocolate skin and she also had a scar on her left eyebrow. She wore a dark grey long sleeve shirt underneath a scarlet red and white hoodie that was zipped up half way. She wore a black leather belt with a silver rectangle shaped buckle, and black jeans that were a bit long so they covered some of her red, white, and black Jordan high tops. She also had a white digital watch on her right wrist.

"Want a glass of water?" Jonyia asked he nodded. He sat on the couch just as she came in with the water. "What brings ya here?" She asked, just as he finished drinking his water.

"I came to see if Maria was home." He replied and Jonyia smiled. "Yeah she's upstairs in her room, I think she playing her guitar or something." She said with a shrug. "Oh and could you tell her that I'm going out for a while, for me please?" Chris nodded smiling and went upstairs, just as she left. He heard the sound of a guitar and followed the sound until it led him to door that was cracked open just a bit.

He knocked and heard her say, "It's open." He slowly opened the door and saw Maria sitting on her bed with a guitar. "Hey." She said and continued strumming her guitar softly. "Hey." He replied and sat down on the bed next to her. "Listen, we need to talk…" He began.

Maria played a ruff note on her guitar as soon as he said that, she then laid it down on her bed. "Talk? Talk about what? There's obviously nothing to talk about." She said and got up Chris grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Yes there is, look that wasn't me you saw with Sam." He began. "What do you mean?"

"Well for starters I went to Danny place and we were playing soccer then that's when we saw Cathy and you but you guys didn't notice us." Maria sighed

"Chris I believe you okay?" Chris looked at her, "You do?" "Yeah, like I've known you for a good while right?" "I guess so." "And I can tell you're a good person, so I KNOW that wasn't you. It just hurt to see it because well I really liked you." "Really?" "Yeah but keyword: LIKED, as in I just wanna be your friend now." She said Chris gave a small nod "Yeah…friends?" He asked "Friends." She agreed shaking his hand. "I'm just glad we got that out of the way, I thought you were still mad at me." "Well I have to get my room cleaned up so I'll call you later?" "Sure, see ya." "See ya." And with that he left.

(Later That Night)

Maria was peacefully sleeping but suddenly started fidgeting as her hand squeezed her pillow. She grunted once or twice. She then settled down again. Maria slowly opened her eyes as the moonlight lightly shone down on her. She sat up, thinking about her dream then touched her lips. The kiss felt so real.

"_What the heck…_" She whispered to herself, and then got out of bed. Walking over to the window, her dark chocolate hair pulled back into a ponytail still some hair in the front that stopped below her chin. Wearing a blue short sleeve shirt which was a size too big so it stopped at her mid thigh she also wore some lose black knee high shorts. The moon light shone down on her, creating a twinkle in her dark brown eyes. She sighed as a cool summer night breeze lightly blew through her hair.

"I am so glad that its summer vacation…" She said quietly to herself, Just then she saw a black silhouette soar across the sky, she blinked thinking she had imagined it. She quickly straightened up after it zoomed by again. She stared into the night sky. "What is-No, it can't be…can it?" She asked herself in disbelief then bit her lip thinking. "Rainbow!" She called trying not to wake up the whole neighborhood. The silhouette stopped in mid air, looking around. Then spotted Maria by the window and flew towards her.

Maria back away as the figure sat on the window sill. "You called." They said Maria's eyes widen with shock. There on her window was a girl who looked around 17 or 18 years old and had soft creamy vanilla skin. She had rainbow colored hair and Fandango eyes. She wore a Tiffany Blue hoodie that had a three equally divided lightening bolt on the center of her chest that had the colors red, yellow, and blue which was directly underneath a small cloud that was outlined in blue.

She also wore a Steel Blue skirt with Beaver brown leggings that stopped at her mid thigh underneath. She also wore Dim Grey combat boots that was vanilla rimmed at the bottom. Maria's jaw dropped to the ground in disbelief as the girl smirked. "So are you gonna give me a hug or what?" She asked still smirking. Maria, once she gained back her composure, flung her arms around the other female.

"Oh my gosh! Rainbow Dash! I haven't seen you in forever!" She exclaimed as she let go. The rainbow hair female teen, which is also known as Rainbow Dash, shoved her hand in her pockets. "Eh, you know me I'm always on the move. But I mainly have to keep up my job here in Single Town; you know clearing the sky of the clouds."

"Really? Huh, so what do you do when you're finished?" The brunette asked, the rainbow colored hair girl just shrugged. "I don't know maybe fly around town practicing new tricks or something." Maria nodded in understanding. "Hey I gotta go, sorry I can't stay longer but the sun's gonna come up soon." She explained and the African American girl once again nodded. Then Rainbow Dash flew out the window, leaving Maria alone in her room and since she couldn't go back to sleep since she wasn't tired.

She sat on her bed and thought of watching a movie. So, she took out her portable DVD player she then picked out the movie, "Madea Goes to Jail". After the movie finished Maria put it away then fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA**

**Wazz up! I'm sorry I took long to update! I kept getting stuck and then I had family issues and homework. Anyway here is the next chappie!**

The two females sat in the room of the taller girl; they were currently watching funny videos on YouTube. "How can he make that face?" Cathy asked giggling "Cause he got dem' duck lips." "Oh you're so mean!" "What? It's true!" The two girls broke into laughter. "Hey Maria, I just noticed something." "And that would be?" "You're hair." "My hair?" "Yeah, it's so wavy and curly now, usually it's straight." "Oh yeah well I had forgotten to straighten it after I had gotten out the shower earlier. To tell you the truth I don't really like my natural hair." She explained looking at her hands that rested on her lap; Cathy closed her laptop and put it next to her. "Why? It's so pretty." Maria sighed heavily, "Well, when I was younger I was a…dork." "Huh?" "Yup, I was loud and goofy. I had glasses, and was a huge fan of anything unnatural." "What do you mean?"

"Most girls were about fashion, clothes, and boys. Me, well I was about super naturals, Aliens, Monsters, Magic, and such." "Then what happened?" "Well, I got bullied and picked then one day I just couldn't take anymore, so I ditched the super naturals, got a new look and was never made fun of again." "But why care about what others thought of you?" "Because I just couldn't take anymore of the bulling." "Why didn't you just stand up for your self?" "I didn't know how." She said "Why are you so calm about this?" "Because it's all in the past and there's no need to go back." She said and got up. "Well I wanna see you from before." "What? Why?" "Because I wanna get to know the _real_ Maria." Cathy said Maria stared at her.

"Why?" She asked quietly, "Because I wanna be friends with her and not the fake." Cathy explained Maria looked away biting her lower lip, "Okay…" She whispered "What was that?" "I said…okay." She repeated Sam smiled. "Great." She said getting up I'll wait for you downstairs." And with that she left the room. Maria sighed and looked through her closet.

…

Cathy waited patiently downstairs, she walked around the huge house and into the living room. There she saw many pictures, but one particular picture caught her eye. She walked over to the glass case; she opened it and carefully grabbed the picture. In the picture were six people.

A somewhat short dark skinned woman, who looked around somewhere, in her twenties with curly dark brown hair and blue eyes…

A tall man with sun tanned skin, who also looked like he was in his twenties, had messy dark brown hair and green eyes…

A girl who looked around twelve years old with caramel skin, long wavy dark brown hair and blue eyes…

A boy who looked no older than fourteen, also with caramel skin, flan blown dark brown hair and hazel eyes…

And two twin girls who looked around eight or nine years old, both had milk chocolate skin and dark brown hair but one had straight and green eyes and the other had curly and dark brown eyes...

But all were in a lake having a good time and had smiles on there faces…

Cathy stared at the picture, well…until she heard the sound of a door close anyway. She quickly put the picture back in its place and walked into the hallway, to find a slender dark skinned girl with curly dark brown hair standing at the bottom of the staircase. "Maria?" Cathy whispered, she wore a black tank top that said, "You Dare Me?" in white graffiti looking letters that complimented her figure, underneath a bright orange plaid fannel short sleeve shirt. She also wore white shorts that stopped above her knees, and black Converse high tops with the laces orange. "Yeah Cathy?" Maria said and looked up to reveal her dark brown eyes, the right one being half shaded by her bangs.

"So this is the real you?" "Yup." "Great." Cathy said smiling Maria walked up to her, "So you wanna go to Ellie's?" She asked "Sure."

…

The girls were soon at Ellie's, which was a place where they could get out of the heat and into the coolness of the air conditioned building. But since it was a nice day the girls decided to sit outside in front in the garden, the garden was beautiful: the grass was healthy and green, the trees were decorated with all kinds of delicious fruit, the tables and chairs seem to blend in being that they were silver stone and had vines woven in them, and best of all: there was a fountain in the center of it all. It was carven to resemble a mermaid resting of a large rock, with dolphins surrounding her shooting water out of their blowholes, and back into the wall surrounded base. It looked truly magical.

Maria sat at the beautiful table, feeling anxious. She didn't know why though, moments later a girl who look about 16 or 17 years old came up to them, "What's sup! My name is Cindy, what can I get you two?" She asked smiling. "I'll just have some ice cream, please." Cathy said as Cindy wrote that down in her note pad. "And-what flavor?" "Vanilla." "Thank you and what about you?" "Huh? O-oh um…I'd just like a strawberry banana slushie." "And okay! You frozen treats will arrive shortly." She said and 'danced' away. "You know who she reminds me of?" "Who?" "You." "Really?" "Yup." She said popping the 'p'. "And she kind of looks like you too." "Uh-huh." Just then Cindy reappeared, with their frozen treats. "Whoa…that was short!" Maria exclaimed grinning.

"Enjoy!" She said and again danced off, they each grabbed their stuff and begun to enjoy it. "Wow! This is AMAZING!" Cathy exclaimed. Maria took a sip from her Strawberry and Banana mixed blended frozen drink. Her light pink lip gloss leaving a glittery trail as her lips left the straw and sighed. "Wow, this IS amazing!" She said dreamily as her taste buds craved more of the delicious flavor. She continued to drink as Cathy continued to eat, both lost in a sweet delicious bliss. Once finished, both girls sighed happily as they savored the sweet flavors.

"Delicious." Cathy said

"Absolutely."

"Positively."

"Indubitably."

Cathy grinned. "You're such a dork." "And you know it!" Just then Maria started grinning. "What it is?" "You know what I thinkin', right?" "Go ahead and say it." She cleared her throat. "Yo…yo! I'm DORKY and I KNOW IT!" She sang Cathy laughed at her friend's silliness. "I'm proud of you." "Really? Why?" "Because, you've finally found your true self and I'm happy for you." "And it's all because of you, thanks Cath."

"No problem." She said as the two girls got up to leave, it was when they had been half way down the street when Maria stopped in her tracks making the blonde turn around. "Oh snap!" "What?" "Cathy I have something incredible to show you! Come on!" She exclaimed and grabbed Cathy's arm pulling her to one of Single Town's Parks. People say that this park had been where shoot out, murders had erupted and that the killer still lurks these grounds so there rarely any people seen there but the two girls had no clue of that.

Once the stumbled into a stop, Maria made sure the cost was clear.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That's all for now folks! I know, kind of random chapter but hey- what can I say? Anyways bye!<strong>

**MBC: BYE!**


	9. Discontinued

**DICONTINUED**

**Until further notice, the story, "THE DAY EVERYTHING CHANGED" and "THE NEW GIRL" will be discontinued.**

**But I, Sapphire Dragon will have the story redone and continued from a new document. **

**Apologies for the unexpected announcement.**


End file.
